Efficient, renewable power for electronic devices has become a social imperative. Thus, consumers are increasingly demanding that automated mechanical devices incorporate renewable energy resources and/or resource capture. In the field of window coverings, one resource is solar power. However, efficiency and aesthetics of solar-power solutions for window coverings remain significant issues. Other solutions have tried to address these issues. For example, several manufacturers incorporate solar panels into horizontal window blind slats. However, such solutions are visually unsettling, both outside and inside a room. Additionally, such solutions require the window covering to be adjusted at specific angles to maximize efficiency of the solar panels, limiting the use of the window covering to regulate natural light and temperature in a room. Other solutions include incorporating solar cells into vertical roller shades, coating windows with photovoltaic thin films, or otherwise attaching solar cells to windows. While these improve aesthetics, efficiency is significantly limited by the fixed vertical orientation of the solar cells. Thus, a solution is still needed that maximizes the efficiency of the solar cells while still leaving the window covering useful for regulating natural light and temperature, and leaves aesthetics unimpacted.